


A Sacred Bond

by Zelinkslullaby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinkslullaby/pseuds/Zelinkslullaby
Summary: Ill fix this summery once I get my crap together, but basically, expect Zelink.(Author’s note: I will constantly be editing and revising this work as I go~ thank you for your patience!)





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Zelda

   Hyrule field was a beautiful place. And today was a perfect day to enjoy it's sights. Wildflowers grew in abundance, the rivers ran pure, and the breeze was never harsh. I remembered when none of these things were, thus I made a point to never take them for granted again.

   "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Zelda." The rider to my right pointed out happily.

   The rider was none other than the Sheikah chief, Impa. My caretaker since childhood. While I was now a grown woman in no need of nannying, I have come to rely on her for far more than keeping me out of trouble. My mentor has been with me through everything, and becoming Queen certainly wasn't going to put a damper on that.

   "I am, thank you for dragging me out here. I would not have known spring had already come." I told her.

   Claiming I was in need of a break from my duties, she ushered me away with the promise of a calm ride through my kingdom. This was undoubtedly the most relaxed I'd felt in months.

   If I could choose one thing to never do again, it would be paperwork. Sign this, approve that, respond to this letter, send your regards to that person. Paperwork took up nearly all of my time, there were many days I wanted to throw it all in the fireplace and watch the eloquent script burn while I drank a much needed cup of tea. This ride was very welcome.

   There were few people out this time of day, just before the sun sets. It just so happened to be my favorite time to ride. Watching the day turn to night always gave me a profound sense of peace. Tomorrow would be a new day. I continually hoped the next day would not be as demanding.

   I have not ridden my steed in far too long. "Have you missed me, Pride?" I asked him, letting my hand stray from the reins to his blond mane. He whinnied in response. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. Impa and I continued on ahead, until something peculiar caught my eye. A horse without its rider, galloping through the field in a panic. We do not have wild horses. "Impa, are any of our cavaliers missing?" I inquired of her.

   She lead her black stallion closer to me. "None have reported such. The ranchers aren't around either, would you like to investigate the area?" She answered. I felt drawn to it... As though something was calling to me. I gave her a firm nod and let her lead the way.

   I took in it's every aspect. It was solid brown with long white hair, a Clydesdale from the looks of it. A travelers saddle rest upon its back, with many packs attached, as well as a few weapons... this horse was not from around here, yet it struck me as familiar. The poor steed would not calm down. Before I could suggest calling out the ranch workers, It took a sudden sprint into the forest. My curiosity demanded answers and took control. I spurred Pride on and sped off after it. Impa following close behind, muttering about wanting a warning next time.

   A flurry of questions ran through my mind. Why did I feel such a pull towards this horse? Where did it come from? Why could I almost recognize it, if it did not belonging to my army? I needed these answers. Not to mention this was the most excitement I'd gotten in years. I stood in my saddle, unwilling to let the wild steed get away. It hopped over fallen trunks and rocks, Impa had fallen behind, but Pride did not falter.

   We tailed it deep into the woods until the Clydesdale came to a, quite literal, screeching halt. I yanked the reins hard, shrieking in fear for the horses as well as myself. Pride snorted, shaking out his nerves and glowering at the one causing this. I soothed him with words of praise and gentle strokes. His stare continued. He wasn't mad at me, then. "Hello." I said to the horse. It snorted and took a few steps back. I understood it's behavior once Pride bowed his head, revealing a startling sight.

   A man, tattered and wounded, lay deathly still on the ground. "Is this your rider?" A surprising response, it nodded dramatically as though it understood. Cautiously, I slid off the saddle, keeping a hand tangled in the hair of my horse. The other nudged him with it's nose. I felt another tug, an invisible tether urging me towards the poor collapsed soul. My knees sank into the ground beside him, I pressed my fingers to his neck to check if he had a pulse. It wasn't just there, it was rapid. Deeply worrying. His horse backed away to give us space. As soon as I turned him over, it seemed time itself had stopped.

   5 years... he's been missing for 5 years. Yet now he lay before me, battle worn, exhaustion written all across his features, knocking on deaths door. My first friend. My best friend... my hero.

   Link.


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Zelda

   "Link." His name came out in a choked sob. No matter how broken he may be, how long he may disappear, I could never forget him. My hero. He was here, he was alive, after all this time.  
                                        ~  
_I drew another red X on the map. Not there either... Link has been searching for Navi, his fairy companion, ever since he returned to his original time. I sneak out of the castle to help when I can, but today my father caught me climbing out the window._

_"I wonder where else she could be..." I thought aloud._

_Link sat next to me, leaning back on his hands watching the sunset. He hummed in agreement "it's been 2 years..." I watched as he sat up and draped his arms over his knees, "There's hardly anywhere left to look."_

_He looked so depressed... I inched closer and hugged him. He placed a hand over my arm and leaned into my embrace, "Thanks, Zel..." His sadness was no longer something new to me. Whenever he was upset, I was determined to lift his spirits. I refused to let him go until he felt better._

_Keeping an arm around the other, we both decided to use our outer hands to pull the map closer. I felt his silent laugh shake his shoulders. We contemplated the map together, there was a couple spots left unmarked. I pointed to a patch of trees by Lake Hylia. "You haven't searched there yet, wanna check it out tomorrow?"_

_Link flashed a charming smirk, "Only if my little shadow manages to actually sneak out this time."_

_I crossed my arms and faked a huff, "Maybe I wouldn't have to sneak out if my hero was brave enough to come and get me like a proper gentleman."_

_I peeked an eye open and saw him struggling to hide a smirk, shaking his head_

_The air was soon filled with laughter._  
~

   It was when a hand touched my shoulder that I realized I'd been sobbing, and completely forgotten how injured Link was. This wasn't the time to reminisce.

He looked... horrid, for lack of a better word. My eyes clouded with grief. I gingerly pulled up the tears in his tunic. It may have been grey at one point... but it was now drenched in red. Under the ripped clothing, three parallel slashes glistened with blood. Bruises, cuts, and scars littered his once clear, tan skin. I covered my gaping mouth. Impa knelt down across from me, brushing a finger across his lips.

"He's dehydrated..." she speculated, leaning closer for a better look, "and much too pale."

I slipped an arm under his shoulders and propped him up. His eyes fluttered open, and my breath hitched. He looked between us without recognition of who we were. He looked so confused... my chest constricted in pain as I fought back the need to hug him as tight as possible and never let go. His dull blue eyes bore into mine, his lips moved like he was trying to say something. "What is it, Link?" They were fluttering closed again, his head lulling as he tried desperately to stay conscious. Another hand gripped my arm, his, trying to keep my attention.

  His lips tried to form the same word over and over. I couldn't expect him to voice it in his state. I tenderly brushed my thumb over his cheek, "Water? Is that what you're saying?" He nodded slow and weak. In all the time I’d seen him, he'd never been so close to death's door.

  I pulled him up and looked to my mentor urgently "Our healers are prepared for anything, we'll take him to the castle." She nodded and took his legs. Link fell limp in our arms. A pathetic, high pitched cry left my lips.

"Calm down, Zelda. He's going to be fine." Her tone was firm, and didn't leave room for argument. I took a shuddering breath and hauled him back up in my arms. I'd never ridden while supporting someone, so he'd have to ride with Impa. Letting go for even a moment tore my heart in two. I prayed to every goddess he would make it.

We secured him on the front end of the saddle, Impa hopped on and held him from behind. His complexion so ghastly, and his breathing so shallow, I almost broke down right there. That would not have helped, so I steeled my nerves and hopped on my stallion. We shared a nod and kicked our horses into action, speeding off towards the castle unwaveringly.

   Guards eagerly awaited our return. A pair jumped to action when they saw Link, who to them was just an injured man the Queen brought back. I pulled Pride to a halt beside Impa, "You will take him to the healers at once, and inform me immediately of any change in his condition." I commanded. They bowed in acknowledgement and carried him away.

I was able to keep my composure up until Impa bid me goodnight. I collapsed in her arms and fought another onslaught of tears. "He finally came back..." She nudged me inside and closed the door before rubbing my back with a comforting rhythm. I sniffled and looked up with blurred eyes "D-Do they know wh-what's wrong with h-him?"

   "Yes. He's in hypovolemic shock. It seems he was dehydrated, then lost too much blood from his injuries." She said coolly, while I was an utter mess. I couldn't lose him again.. not when I just found him, after all this time...

I crawled into bed and held a pillow to my chest, waiting for Impa to continue. She sat with me and brushed the hair from my face, I felt like a child again. "Link will be just fine, Zelda. We have proficient healers. They said he should wake in a few days. Whatever happened took quite a toll on him, he needs rest." I nodded and buried my face into the pillow. "You need to sleep... I'll see you in the morning." With that, she left, blowing out the last candle keeping my room alight.

   Sighing, I pulled the blankets over myself and stared into the darkness of the room. A thousand thoughts and memories ran through my mind once again. It wasn't until the sun came up that I finally relented to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 ~ Zelda

It seemed no matter where I went, I was reminded of Link. He used to live here in the castle. His room was right next to mine, in fact.

   Most of the rooms in this hall were meant for myself and any siblings I would have had, but my mother died when I was born, thus I was the only heir. I worked out perfectly for us. I got to keep my best friend right by my side. When Link lived here, I was never lonely.

 As I left my room this morning, his seemed to call to me. This was not the first time it'd happened... 

~

    _As I snuck through the halls, my ears twitched at every noise. The shuffle of boots as the guards changed shift, the wind rattling windows, my father's snoring... I'd taken a needed escape from the castle and visited town for a while after I was sent to bed. Sneaking back in never felt as easy as getting out. Yet I found the adrenaline rush exhilarating._

_Nevertheless, I'd nearly made it to my chambers when I felt... this... overwhelming need to stop. Almost like I was being pulled by some invisible ropw. I stopped in my tracks and turned. The source was Link. I'm not sure how I knew... I just did. My small knuckles tapped the wooden door, "Link...?"_

_There was no response. Scrunching my mouth to one side, I turned to go back to my room. That feeling nagged me again, proving I could not leave without making sure he was alright. Checking my surroundings once more, I quietly opened the door and slipped into his room unseen._

_A whimper echoed through the room. I snuck over to his bed and lit the candle by it. The sheets and blankets were a complete mess, and within the chaos was Link, looking tortured. It dawned on me that he must've been having a nightmare. Another whimper and toss confirmed it. I sat on his bed and softly called his name, "Link..." Again I tried to wake him, nudging his shoulder "Link... wake up, it's okay."_

_He froze and gasped awake, looking at me with a fear I'd never seen... like he didn't even recognize me. His next movement was so fast, I couldn't track it, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a dagger to my throat._

_I remained perfectly calm. The last thing either of us needed was a panic, and goddess forbid I scream and alert someone to find the princess under attack... I could feel his body twitching as he fought the panic. I looked into his wide eyes with a peaceful face, remaining still. "Link... it's just me... we're okay..." he bared his teeth, and I could feel the fear radiate off him despite his attempt to intimidate me. Time for plan B...._

_"Sleep, my child.... go to sleep, my child... dream sweet dreams of olden times..." I sang the beginning of my lullaby. If I could just get him to trust me, I could help him out of this attack. Just when I thought I'd need to defend myself, something clicked in his brain. His face then switched from fury to horror._

_"Zelda...? Oh gods..." he recognized me at last and dropped the dagger aside"I-I'm so sorry!" I let him examine my neck with hurried, shaking hands. It wasn't fair... how old was he now? Thirteen? And yet he was haunted by the nightmares of war. Traumatized by all he's gone through..._

_...Because of me...._

_Without warning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace. His breath caught, but I didn't let go. Arms trembling, he slowly started to hug me back. I sighed in relief as he finally accepted my comfort._

_"I'm so sorry Link..." I combed his mess of hair while I spoke, "everything is alright now..."_

_Link shook his head against my shoulder, his body still quivering with what I assumed was freight. "Th-there's nothing... for you... to ap-apologize for... I almost attacked you-" he choked on his words and started to sob. "I'm supposed to protect you!"_

_"Shhh, shhh... you could never hurt me... I'm sure of it... everything is okay, just breathe" it broke my heart... what I wouldn't give to take back the horrors he lived through, to give him his innocence back..._

_After sniffling a few times and wiping the tears from his face, Link got up and looked at me with those pleading eyes I couldn't say no to. They darted to the ground shyly as he asked "Zelda... w-would you... stay with me tonight... I don't want to sleep alone..."_

_"Of course I will, Link." I smiled._

_The two of us slept on the floor facing each other, surrounded by blankets and pillows. At some point in the night we wound up in the middle of our makeshift bed. Our fingers entwined and faces close enough to feel the others warm breath..._

                                          ~

   If I closed my eyes, I could almost see us sleeping there in the middle of his room. I wonder if he remembered these things too... if they were as significant to him as they were to me. Hunger urged me to finally start my day. I allowed myself one last glance before closing the door and heading down to the dinning room.

 Maybe Link will want to stay here again... The very idea made my heart flutter. We could have those late night talks again, wake each other up, cause all sorts of trouble. I sighed wistfully as I descended the stairs. I had no idea what to think, there were endless possibilities. Good and bad.

On one hand, he could be happy to see me again... he may have even missed me. On the other... what if he'd gone missing to get away from me? Unlikely as it was, I had to consider the possibility... I shook my head, ' _Goddesses, all this without even having food in my system..._ ' I need to calm my racing mind. Finally sitting at the table, I ordered some much needed breakfast and soothing tea.

 It was then that yet another memory unfolded before me.

   Back when we had first returned... I hadn't taken it very well. Few remembered what happened. At times I felt like I'd gone mad, that it was all a fantasy. And other times... I thought the time I lived in now was the dream... vivid flashbacks would overwhelm me to the point I'd relive the scene. Link was the only one who was ever able to save me from them...

~

   _If I stop running, they'll catch me... and if they catch me I'm dead... and if I'm dead I can't guide Link... and if I can't guide Link then_ everyone _will be dead..._

_These halls were so unfamiliar, I was sure I'd mapped them just yesterday! I tripped over my own feet and a squeaky yelp escaped my throat. It already burned from panting in my exertion to escape. I dared to look behind me, a grave mistake. Tears sprung from my eyes at the sight. They were so close, right at my heels!_

_I shrieked again and pushed my legs to their limit. I would never escape... and I would fail Hyrule again..._

_Had I known the poes that now chased me? Were they my old maids... seeking revenge by taking my life? Were they children from castle town? These thoughts shattered me. Until my legs couldn't move. I collapsed in pieces like a fallen mirror._

_All I'd done was for nothing... Hyrule is doomed because of me..._

_Someone was calling my name... they sounded distant and muffled, like they were underwater... had I drowned? That would explain the wetness in my eyes._

_A redead... my eyes drifted to the other side of the dark room. There was no use fighting it... I was broken anyways. I didn't move when it's arms wrapped around my shattered pieces. There was no point in objecting anyways, this place was foreign to me, I didn't know the way out._

_"Zel...a.... Zelda... Zelda!" It sounded closer now, panicked even... maybe it didn't like that it couldn't take my life energy while I was strewn across the ground. It wrapped its body around me regardless. "Shh... okay..." I'd given up hope, but I couldn't stop sobbing. Why was it shushing me? I lay limp and let the tears flow freely._

_A hand brushed them away every time they slid down my cheeks. I watched the creature through the smokey darkness... its face... it wasn't.... unknowingly, I reached up and touched it, somehow confident they wouldn't object. Its eyes- well for one, it had eyes... but they were... so blue. "I've got you.... you're safe..."_

_Link.... my hero. He took my hand in his, hugging me under the table and muttering comfort in soft tones. "I'm... s-safe... n-now?" I cringed, my voice sounded so scratchy and broken. I felt so weak, but I knew Link would never judge me for it._

_"You're safe... I'll always protect you, my princess...." he kissed my cheek, and I knew his words were true. We will always protect each other._

~

 Food wasn't among my top priorities anymore. I idly pushed my eggs around the plate, making shapes with them and the sausages. With a sigh, I got up and carried my breakfast to my study. My hands knew what to write and my eyes, what to read, but all my mind wondered when Link would wake up...


	4. Chapter 4 ~ Link

   "Where am I?"

   Some hours ago I asked that same question. Whoever was tending to me ignored my simple inquiry and put me back under. As kind as it was for someone to care for me, I didn't appreciate being left in the dark.

   Though as soon as I opened my eyes, had a new appreciation for darkness. I knew I took a few knocks to the head... but this sort of migraine was definitely new. With my arm newly bandaged, I covered my eyes and hid from the light. I must’ve groaned in the process, because the stranger came to my side to check on me.

   "How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and warm... she must be an experienced healer. So I'm not in the middle of no where. A bit reassuring.

  "Like I've been run down by a beast..." my voice on the other hand, was very scratchy and horse from disuse.

   That wasn’t an exaggeration. Anyone could see that from the injuries wracking my body.  
Few fights have been tougher than that one, and I thank Hylia I lived through it. "So... where am I?"

   Again, she didn't answer right away. She got up and returned with more bandages and things of the sort. She took my arm away from my eyes to redress it, speaking with that same warm voice "You're in Hyrule Castle."

   ...Oh... so I was still dreaming... my heart fell. How many times had I dreamt of returning? That somehow I'd found my way home? That I could see my princess again....

   "Are you in pain, Sir?"

   I realized she finished caring for my injuries, and my hand had found its way to my chest of its own accord. I was clutching my heart... I shook my head in dismissal and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "No, I'm alright... thank you." I whispered, my throat protested every word.

   I need water... I need to wake up... and I need to continue my search... dream water is never quite quenching enough, so unfortunately, I'll have to find a way to wake up first...

   Getting up was out of the question! “Ga-ahh!” Definitely out of the question! The very moment I started to sit up I felt the pain of being set on fire all over again. I won’t deny my eyes even stung.

   "Where do you think you're going? You need to rest and relax!" She pushed me back into the bed and held me down. Gods that hurt, why was she so strong? I couldn't even fight her... I watched pathetically as she fiddled with the tube attached to my arm. Please let that be pain killers...

   "I... I need to wake up..." I gave her my best begging eyes, pleading for freedom. She pursed her lips sternly in response. I sighed, she was experienced in stubborn patients then.

   "You're already awake, honey, which reminds me, There's something I need to do..." she gave me another stern glare before running into the halls.

   I was ready to deny that, but as I ponder it more... it did seem possible. Dreams tended to have this sort of.. haze. One that wasn’t present here and now...

   But I couldn’t be in Hyrule. I couldn’t! I’ve searched that area thousands of times and never found a way out. Then again... I’ve never fought that... thing... before either. Was t some sort of gatekeeper? After 5 years of searching, it couldn’t have been that easy. I mean, things have worked that way before... but... I couldn’t understand _why_ that would be the case now.

   “Nayru, goddess of wisdom... was that really the way out?” I prayed to the goddess, staring at the ceiling and half expecting a response.

   My ears twitched, I almost thought it was Nayru. But it was only the door. I couldn't respond to it. There was too much weighing on my mind all at once. Was this some sort of cruel trick? A surreal dream to give me hope only to have it shatter once I woke? Or was I truly home? Did I win that battle and open some sort of portal?

   There was a soft breath, just one word, uttered in disbelief, "Link..."

And just like that, the world stopped. Everything froze, my heart, my lungs... that voice... _that beautiful voice._... dear Nayru, if you're messing with me, I'll never forgive you...

   Air returned first in the form of a shuddering gasp, then my heart, racing to catch up after the moment of shock. By some miracle, I was able to sit up this time, albeit with my arms supporting most of my weight.

  I fought at first. Do I dare get my hopes up? Take the chance that this is not my imagination?

  Finally, summoning every ounce of will, I turned to the door... and my breath was taken away... this wasn't a dream. I could never have thought up something so radiant... I had finally returned... and there was only one word, one thing that existed...

   "Zelda..."


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Link

   I've dreamed of this moment... and now that it was here... I had no idea what to do....

   Do I call her name again? Do I even attempt to get up and run to her? Do I apologize? Explain myself? If I did, why would she even believe me? How does one prove they were trapped in another dimension, or world, or whatever Termina was... this isn't going to end well... I can feel it in my bones.

   I saw her eyes scanning me, the way they do when she's taking everything in. I dared not ponder the reason... I must look awful, I couldn't even remember the last time I saw a mirror. My hair was a mess, I half consciously brought up a hand to try and fix it. My body looked like it'd been through a shredder, my scars- _my scars_. I hurriedly crossed my arms, desperate to hide as many as I could. They were so ugly and shameful... and letting her see them...

   Each silent moment only brought more questions and torment. My face could probably fry an egg at this rate. And Zelda... I couldn't read her so well anymore... it's been so many years, who knows how she's changed...

   I don't know what she's thinking... is she mad? Is she going to scream at me? Throw me in the dungeon? Oh goddesses the silence hurt. I could hardly breathe, though I doubt she noticed. Was this all a mistake? Why is she just standing there?! Why can't I stop staring at her?! For the love of Hylia say something!

   She finally looked away, so I did as well. It seemed neither of us knew what to say. Perhaps neither of us knew how the other would react... it hadn't been my fault I was stuck there... but I felt guilty all the same. I wanted to hug her and beg for forgiveness... I still remember that morning.

                           ~  
    _Tick... tick.... tick.... I slung deku seeds at her window until she finally acknowledged it. Her arms pushed them open with a wide yawn, then she draped over the railing and looked down at me._

_"Whhaaattt?" She whined, looking half asleep._

_I put my hands on my hips proudly and shouted back up "your hero is here to escort you to an adventure!"_

_She stretched her arms out, I couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked so sleepy. Once she went back inside to change, I assumed, I shook my head and sighed. I wasn't supposed to think such things... we're too young, and there's the matter of her being a princess and me being a nobody..._

_"Whatcha thinkin bout?"_

_"Ge-aahh!" I clutched my heart and jumped about a foot in the air. Curse her Sheikah talents and ability to sneak up on me! I hadn't even heard her land. "Farore..."_

_She snickered with that mischievous smile of hers "the shadow strikes again."_

_I shook my head once again and rolled my eyes "sometimes I forget why I gave you that nickname..." I offered my elbow for her to hook onto, she did so and we continued along the path out of the castle grounds. "Let's continue on with as few heart attacks as possible, preferably." I laughed nervously._

_She smirked "hmm... we'll see."_

_"And where do you think you're going?"_

_We both froze in our tracks. So close. Zelda tightened her grip on my arm and I looked to Impa pleadingly._

_Impa sighed "You know I don't want to ruin your fun... but the king is already asking for you, Zelda. And if he finds out Link has snuck you out again, I fear for what he may do..."_

_I felt Zelda's disappointment as though it radiated from her. "I'll come back tonight with something cool to show you, okay?" I promised. She nodded solemnly, releasing my arm and walking back to her guardian. Oh how badly I wanted to take her away from that prison..._

_I ran and wrapped my arms around her. It broke my heart to see her so sad... so... restrained. Unable to be free like she wished. Stuck in that castle of nightmares with her father. But she knew how much I missed Navi... I needed to find her._

_"I'll be back soon..."_

_And with that promise, I left._  
                          ~

   And I didn't return for 5 years...

   "I'm sorry..." I croaked. I must've looked pathetic. Hunched over, hugging myself and turned away in shame. This was definitely not how I ever imagined our reunion.

   "What?" She spoke so softly, so patiently, I could almost imagine she wasn't repulsed by me. ' _Please don't make me say it again, my throat burns and I'm more sorry than I could ever express, you shouldn't even be looking at me..._ ' I thought to myself.

   "I'm sorry..." A mere rasp, a terrible apology. Zelda deserved much more than that... "for every... everything... I... promised I'd come... come back... and... and..." I trailed off with a sigh. She wouldn't believe me...

   Another air of silence befell the room. She hadn't moved, but continued to stare. By the gods what I wouldn't do for a shirt right now... I almost pleaded for her to stop, but she eventually did on her own. My words were getting no where... I figured it would best to stay quiet.

   She shook her head, as if shaking away thoughts, and looked back at me. I shrank away as she walked closer, pulling up the blankets to hide myself. She quickly looked away again. I noticed her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, she must've been quite anxious as well. "I'm sorry, you must be very thirsty, I'd completely forgotten the state I found you in... do you need some water?" She asked quietly.

   Oh that beautiful voice, how I've longed to hear it... I nodded, part of me hoping she would never stop speaking. However, she did leave for a few minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

   I went through all that... and I never even found her... I've wasted years of my life, years that could have been spent with Zelda... I felt the familiar shadows of guilt start to eat away at me. I had to be one of the worst people alive... certainly the worst friend... to Zelda, to Navi... Saria... all the other sages... I'd left them all alone. What if something had happened while I was trapped there? What if something _did_?

   "Link?" I jumped, our eyes locked in an instant. They held such concern... not hatred or anger as I’d feared... was it possible she’d missed me as much as I missed her? “You looked lost... are... are you alright?” As she spoke in that gentle tone, her hand had drifted to my arm, making me freeze again.

   I stared at it, I couldn’t help it. How long had it been since I felt a kind touch...? She seemed to sense my apprehension and pulled away, I didn’t want her to, but I couldn’t ask her to do that again. I swallowed and nodded “I’m... I’m okay... th-thanks...”

   She seemed relieved at my answer and went to the other side of the room. When she turned around, there was a tray in her hand. “I thought you might be hungry... s-so I brought us some breakfast... I-if you don’t mind company,” she looked to the door, her face twisted with panic, “I can leave you alone if you want, I understand if-“

   I cut off her nervous rambling “no, I-I would like some... some company...”


	6. Chapter 6 ~Link

   Castle food... it's been so long since I'd had it. I'm definitely not picky enough to turn other foods away, but this stuff was _good_. There were eggs, potatoes, muffins, bagels... it all looked heavenly, unfortunately, my stomach didn't seem to agree. Zelda ate quietly while I sipped on a glass of water.

   Silence filled the air, she probably didn't know what to say any more than I did. After five years and a broken promise, what do you talk about? ' _Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how's the kingdom! Any demon kings come along while I was gone?_ ' I looked around the room a bit and searched for anything worth talking about. While I'm not normally much of a talker, I would do anything to have a conversation with her again... finally something familiar caught my eye, a coffee pot. "Is that coffee... over there?" Ah, my voice had improved! I went from sounding like I'd been in a fire to having a chest cold.

   She nodded "would you like some...?"

   I nodded back, "if it's not any trouble..." maybe talking about coffee would help. Food and drinks are something people talk about... Right?

   She brought a warm mug and carefully placed it in my hands, which were notably shaking, and sat back down beside me. She seemed a bit more relaxed, at least I hoped she was.

    "You never used to like coffee..." she observed. I did hate it when we were kids, it was too bitter. But I never used to like a lot of things... I took a long drink from it in hopes to get my voice back to normal. Goddesses, it was good...

   "And... you didn't like tea... said it was too fancy..." my response elicited a slight laugh from her. I found myself smiling because of it. The for some reason she started to blush and look away. Perhaps I'd been staring.

   "Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" She stammered, notably getting more nervous.

   "It's nothing... I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." I told her while thinking _'I just haven't heard you laugh in so long..._ '

   She shook her head in dismissal. "It-it's fine..." she turned back to me when she said it. And now it seemed to be her turn to stare... I'd love to hear what she was thinking... her hand started to reach out for me again, and my heart stopped for a moment, I cursed myself for it. Zelda wouldn't hurt me... at least not the Zelda I knew. She frowned to herself and instead looked up with curiosity. "What happened...?"

   I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. How could I describe that... thing? My body aches just thinking about it... "you mean... what caused this...?" I hesitantly gestured to my injuries and she nodded "truthfully, I don't know what it was... some sort of monster obviously, but nothing like I've ever seen..."

   That probably wasn't the answer she was looking for, or all she wanted to ask. I didn't know what else to say, all I remembered was claws, teeth, and my own battle cries. Thinking about it brought back more images from the battle. I reeled back as I felt the sting of its claws across my chest again... Din, even memories hurt...

   "Are you alright?" She leaned closer, her voice laced with concern. It felt so foreign to have someone concerned over my well being... I can't say I hated it either. Especially coming from her.

   "I'm okay, sorry, I would just... prefer not to   remember that right now..." I told her truthfully. She nodded in understanding, much to my relief. "So," I decided to divert the subject from me, "h-how has Hyrule been?"

   She sat back, looking a bit dumbfounded. The castle was still standing, and Zelda appeared to be unharmed, so if anything did happen, it couldn't have been too bad... "It's been well... recently... aside from-" she cut herself short and shook her head, "never mind. Hyrule is well." She smiled and made my heart flutter again... Its what she omitted left me unnerved.

   Despite that, I didn't pry. She deserved her silence as much as I did. I wanted to tell her, of course. I couldn't though, at least not now... Besides, if it was that bad, surely she'd tell me. I smiled back at her. "And how have you been?"

   My eyes locked on her. That smile was just so... It felt like a lifetime since I'd last seen it's light. She'd always been beautiful, and I often wondered if she'd look different from her other adult form. We both looked somewhat different it seemed, but gods, she was _breathtaking_. Her hair framed her face like liquid gold, and her face itself... she looked matured and elegant. A bit more lady-like than the Zelda I knew. Overall, she was the very picture of a princess.

   Which was hardly like my Zelda at all. Regardless, she still smiled with little effort. "I am also relatively well... now that you're back..."

   "...Now... Now that... I'm here...?" I could hardly think past the whirring emotions her statement caused.

   Then her arms were around me, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I hugged her with such fierceness, my arms trembled. Before I knew it, we were both crying. This wasn't a dream, and it would never have to be a dream again if I had anything to say about it. My princess... she was right here...

   She sobbed on my shoulder, still holding me tight. I hid my face in her hair. It was so soft... every time I breathed in I smelt her. How I had missed the spring breeze hidden within her skin. "I missed you so much, Zelda..." I admitted between shuddering breaths.

   Her reply was instant, "I missed you too." Then she pulled back, much to my dismay, but quickly took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes with that excitement I hadn't seen in so long. "Once you're feeling better we should... should...” paused and looked away in confusion, “wh-what should we do?”

   I laughed and squeezed her hands back lightly “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you...”

   Just being able to say that filled me with elation. Perhaps she felt it too, because despite the blush dusting her cheeks, she smiled just the same. Actually, it felt like excitement radiated from her...

   “Then as soon as you’re up to it... i-if you want... we should visit castle town...” she seemed so shy about it, looking down as she spoke. I wondered what could be going through her mind. But Farore, how relieving it was to know she had missed me too...

   I smiled unabashedly at her. Never before had I been more determined to heal.


	7. Chapter 7 ~ Zelda

   "Five letters already over the past month... and he still won't accept my answer..." I muttered to myself. Of all the papers strewn across my desk, that was the one I despised the most. No matter what I said, how many times I wrote, he kept on pushing. Berating him under my breath, I finished organizing my work and started towards the kitchens.

   It was custom for ladies-in-waiting to come to me for whatever I might desire, but right now all I wanted was to be out of that study. My legs needed stretching, and my eyes a change of scenery. Those were valid excuses... right?

   As I approached the staircase, I caught the sound of someone walking up them. I didn't recognize the pattern of their footfalls. Too heavy for a maid and too light for a knight. I had not invited anyone to my chamber or study, so when I turned the corner, ready to demand who allowed them on this floor, the words were lost in my throat.

   Donned in a dull blue tunic, worn brown trousers, and old leather boots, was none other than Link. And he was quite possibly the most handsome being I'd ever seen...

   The sunlight from behind me glittered off his golden hair, enhancing his more subtle features. His eyes were bluer than ever... hypnotizing almost... oh how I missed those eyes. The secrets behind them and the emotions they silently shared... it seemed time had stopped for us once again, because neither of us took note of how long this staring contest went on.

   Link was the first to speak, shifting to stand on one step rather than mid-climb, "Zelda, I...I um... was looking for you. The nurse said I might find you up here..." if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed nervous. I suppose it made sense. Perhaps neither of us knew how to talk to each other without mentioning how he'd left...

   "You're looking much better, today. How do you feel?" My voice came out higher than usual. Thankfully, Link showed no signs of noticing. I descended to the step he was on so I was no longer looking down on him. And much to my surprise, I had to look up to make eye contact. 

   At this proximity I could see how much taller he'd gotten... the crown of my head was only up to chin... and he looked so... strong... and... 

   I immediately fixed my gaze on his eyes, fighting the heat that rose in my cheeks. Those thoughts were not appropriate. If my mind wandered any further it may never come back. Not allowing myself to ponder my attraction to him was proving very difficult though... the man he was before could easily break hearts, growing naturally had only blessed him further.

   Before I could do something foolish like run my fingers through those gorgeous locks, he finally answered. 

   "Well enough to visit Castletown." He smiled. I could see it strained him, but even so, seeing him smile gave me more energy than tea ever could. "I-if you want to I mean- You must be terribly busy, I-" 

   I interrupted him before he could dare take his offer back, "I would love to, Link. Allow me a moment, and I will gladly join you." I was able to contain myself until I closed the door to my chambers. There, I slid down the door clutching my overactive heart, thoroughly conflicted.

    ' _Why is this happening? I thought I was over him? I fought for years to get over him..._ ' I thought to myself in the panic ' _but that was when you believed he would never come back.._.' I needed to gain my composure before I got back out there. Taking too long might make him worry. Not to mention being panicked and overwhelmed was not the look of a Queen. 

   Taking in a deep, calming breath, I forced myself to get back up and change into less formal clothes. An embroidered pink tunic and black tights to match my boots and gloves. When I was young I never cared for matching my clothes, but now they give me a certain sense of security. It's something that stays in order even if my life does not.

   Just as I was ready to leave, the weight on my head caught my attention. Of course, I can go wherever I please wearing whatever I please. But today was not a day I wanted to be filled with my people directing all attention to me. Today it would just be Link and I, walking through castle town, just like old times... As I set my crown on the vanity, a sudden wind swept my hair into my face.

   ‘ _Hadn't_ _I_ _closed_ _that_ _window_ _this_ _morning...?’_ One of the maids felt the room needed to be aired out. It wasn’t stuffy in here anymore, so I closed them back again, hooking the latch, and went to meet Link on the stairs.

   I found him on the stair rest, anxiously wringing his hands and playing with the belt on his tunic. It relieved me to know I wasn't the only one feeling restless. His ears flicked when I started to go down the steps. As quiet as I was, he noticed immediately. I wonder if that was a talent of his, or if he had needed to be constantly alert of everything around him... I was no stranger to that way of life.

   "Is there anything you need before we leave?" I asked. He simply shook his head. I wanted to ask the nurses how he was doing, considering the shape we found him in... but if he believed himself healthy enough to venture into Castletown, I wouldn't doubt him.

   Without exchanging anymore words, we both descended the stairs to the first floor of the castle. I'd never realized how many there were until I forced myself to walk down them as elegantly and silently as possible. ' _Being with someone you used to lo-.... haven't seen in a while can sure teach you a few things._..' I thought to myself. It brought an obvious blush to my cheeks. I could only hope the outside air was cool enough to put a stop to it.

   It took a bit of effort on my part to convince the guards we would not need an escort. After explaining I could easily take care of myself, they finally allowed us to leave on our own. I also subtly cut them off before they could refer to me as Queen... I did not want Link to know just yet, for I feared he may treat me differently if he knew I held that title now.

   And so we entered Castletown together, too shy to make conversation, too awkward to even look at each other. Nothing like old times...


	8. Chapter 8 ~ Zelda

   Castle Town was lively as always. Music filled the air, children played and weaved through the crowds, couples danced... all was as it should be. I couldn't help but smile. Whenever I was here, it felt as though my efforts were worth something.

   Once upon a time, Link and I were the children causing trouble in the plaza. We'd steal desserts, play pranks on the poor unsuspecting citizens, and generally just cause a ruckus. The two of us really gave Impa a run for her rupees back then... As I turned to share these thoughts, I found Link in awe of the town around him.

   He had stopped a few steps behind me, eyes widened and mouth just barely gaping. I wish I knew what he was thinking... but from his response, I suppose the sight took his breath away... after all, he could probably still remember the same as I when none of these things were... when the town was desolate, eerie and dark... when the screams of redeads filled the air...

   A shudder coursed through me and brought my senses back. I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. ' _It's in the past, Zelda. It's not- It can't happen again. It won't happen again_....'

   With that passing thought, I approached him, smiling softly. Oh, he just looked so charming like this... so enthralled by what was around him, filled with boyish wonder... "Castle Town sure has changed hasn't it?"

   He nodded, still taking it all in. I suppose he didn't have much to say, considering that was all the response he gave.

   We walked together, but the distance between us was still clear as day. As children we'd walk hand in hand, arm in arm, the distance was maybe a few inches at most. Now there was almost half a person between us. Like we were afraid of each other.... And I suppose in a way, we were.

   Afraid of what to say, afraid he might leave again... afraid that I was the reason he left... I was terrified at the idea of doing anything that might scare him away. Link could very well be just as anxious. I know how people treat me... with fear of offending their Queen and such respect that I did not need nor deserve... at least he had called me by my name earlier. It'd been a while since anyone other than Impa spoke it.

   Confronting the problem head on might help... Or it could lead to fighting... I don't want it to seem like I'm attacking him...  Maybe an apology would be better, at least because of the awkward air surrounding us. I took in a deep breath and stood straighter, "Link, I-"

   Then someone screamed. The entire square stood still at the sound of utter horror. It sounded like a young girl. We shared a look, not a single word was needed before we both took off towards the sound.

   Weaving through the crowds of people who hadn't an idea how to react. Why was my breathing already heavy, and my legs sore...? Regardless, I would not stop! I had the means to help, and so I would do all I could.

   "This way!" I shouted over the commotion, waving to the right, he changed direction in half a heartbeat. The scream came from behind the potion shop, the only way was through the narrow paths between shops. He caught up in no time, suddenly we were running side by side through the alleyways. I could only wonder how his lungs were not burning.

   As soon as we saw the scene, we rushed to action. A group of ruffians surrounded a young girl, who screamed and kicked, overall putting up quite a fight. A quick burst of wind magic shot from my palm, knocking the man holding her to the ground. I ran to her aid, scooping her in my arms and making myself a shield. Somehow, I knew Link would protect the two of us, and he did just that. Cradling the child in my arms, I looked back to see how he faired.

   Two men were already in the ground, and the other assuming a defensive posture. But that face... I've never seen Link look so... dangerous. At quick glance, his expression was blank. But this close, I could see the subtlest of scowls, and a cold fury in his eyes that said ’ _not a step closer._ ’ The last villain took one finally glance at his victim and I, sneered, and bolted.

   While keeping my guard up, I turned back to the small child in front of me. I immediately recognized her, gasping "Peony! What happened? Why on earth are you here alone?"

   Recognizing me as well, she threw her arms around my neck and clung to me. Peony was the daughter of Thomas, a count within my counsel. Though I cannot claim to know her well, she is roughly half my age, and we have met on countless occasions.

   "They- they chased mama and I out of the house.... they wan- wanted us for s-some... re-reason... I don't... I don't..." the poor girl was choking on her words. I gently rubbed her back and allowed my shoulder to be cried on. Link then crouched beside us, reaching out to comfort her, then apparently thinking better of it.

   Instead he gave me a puzzled look and mouthed "do you know her?" I nodded. And mouthed back that she was nobility. Devising a new plan in my mind, I turned to Link with a heavy heart. "I believe we need to cut our time here short, can you forgive me?"

   He appeared bewildered that I even needed to ask. "Of course..."

   With his acceptance, I smoothed down Peony's pink hued locks to get her attention. "Your father should still be at the castle, we'll take you to him and send the soldiers to find your mother. Is that alright?" She looked up at me with a tear stained face that broke my heart, nodding meekly. Whoever was responsible for this would pay _dearly_.

   She walked between Link and I back to the castle. I stole glances at him every now and then, each time seeing his eyes scanning the town with a scrutinizing gaze. That was, until Peony tapped his hand for attention. In an instant I saw his face go from angry to soft as a bunny, tilting his head at her in question.

   "Thank you for saving me, sir..."

   The smile he offered was just as precious as the last... "You are quite welcome, my lady... your name is Peony, is that right?" The voice in which he spoke to her was so gentle. So impossibly kind and... everything becoming of a hero such as him. I could hear the alarm bells going off in my head, but for this moment... I chose to ignore them.

   Peony nodded, blushing shyly. I believe because he spoke to her in a manner that made her feel older and important. 'My lady...' I mused inwardly.

   "I take it you are friends with the princess?"  
  
   ‘ _Oh no_...’

   She looked a bit confused. I knew what was coming next... “I would say we are friends, yes... but sir, she is no longer a princess...”

   His eyebrows knit together. The soft, kind expression twisting into a confused frown, “Then you mean... she’s a Queen now?” His eyes locked with mine, speaking lowly “you didn’t tell me you were Queen...”

   Goddesses, why did he have to look so betrayed? It’s only been a few days since he woke... besides, it’s not like I needed to tell him every single detail of everything that’s happened in his absence. I did not owe him an explanation over anything. In my mind, I stood tall and questioned why it mattered. In reality, however... I swallowed a lump in my throat and shrugged with a terribly awkward expression “you didn’t ask...?”

   Link was not amused.


	9. Chapter 9 ~ Zelda

   Link was silent the rest of the way. I wish I knew the exact reason... was it because of the events that had transpired? Because we had to cut our outing short? Or simply because I neglected to tell him of my new title? Again, I found myself thinking, ' _what I wouldn't give to hear his thoughts.._.'

   With father and daughter reunited again, I proceeded to the barracks to find the commander of my army. Though I pray the army itself is not needed... We will require a few knights to find her mother. Then of course there's the reason for the attack to worry about. We'll need to increase security everywhere, which will take even more knights... ' _Nayru, do we even have that many_?'

   Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around to find Link still at my side. "Zelda..." He looked conflicted as he said it, just as I feared he would, "Everything will be fine."

   I could only blink back at him. How could he possibly know that? He doesn't know about the impending war. About _any_ of the countless things he'd missed in his disappearance for that matter. Why couldn't he tell me things would have been alright then!? When I had needed it most? Because he'd left me and hadn't returned until now... That, and the fact that I've learned to hide my worries with a solid face. _Impa_ rarely even sees past it, so how did he read me with such ease?

   Anxious, and now furious with his knowledge of my worries. Furious with the fact that he'd left me... I shrugged off his hand and continued forward. If that had upset him, I'd never know. He may have been able to see past my mask... but I couldn't see past his. It didn't make sense. And I did not like things that did not make sense. However, I could contemplate that later. There were more important matters at hand right now.

   My knuckles connected with wood before I'd even realized. I was so lost in thought, my feet had simply taken me their normal route. The door opened not a moment later, and now standing before me was Owen, General of the Hyrulian army. A tall, powerfully built man with dark hair, and a smile that defied weight of his duties. I knew for a fact many ladies in the castle found him to be quite attractive. Again, that was not of importance to me.

   "Good afternoon, my Queen. Was there something you needed?"

   I summoned a smile to offer in return to greet him, "Good afternoon to you as well, Owen." That smile quickly fell as I went on to more serious matters. "Yes. There was an attack on the Crawford residence. Cora has been abducted..."

   Considering Owen had no need to hide his feelings, I could see clearly that he was troubled and confused. Breathing the words, "Another one?" in disbelief.

   I allowed my mask to slip to one of confusion as well, "Another one? What do you mean? There's been more?"

   He nodded solemnly, "I am afraid so... forgive me for not telling you, your Majesty, It was not two hours ago I was informed of more attacks on our noble families." When his eyes lifted back up, they locked on to something behind me. "Excuse me, your Majesty... but who is that behind you?"

   "Behind me...?" I spun around in puzzlement. Sure enough, it was Link. There was no reason he should still be here unless he had information to share and hadn't told me. Politely excusing myself, I pulled Link put of earshot. "Was there something you wish to add?" My question was laced with irritation. It managed to break his facade, the pursed lips and narrowed eyes were quite satisfying.

   "As a matter of fact, there was." He retorted in kind.

   "In that case, tell me, and I will pass on the information."

   I watched in expectation as Link shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. Then, he pointedly looked down at me with his head held high... he took on a hardened expression and said-

   “No."

   All of the air in my lungs escaped, as if I'd been punched in the ribs. I was... speechless. ' _How could he...? Does he_ actually _believe that is acceptable_!?' A scoff forced its way from my throat, " _Excuse_ me?"

   He stood his ground, looking at me with such an infuriatingly calm expression as he challenged "I said, no."

   How dare he! "What do you mean, no?!"

   "I mean, I'm not going to tell you if you didn't notice it in the first place."

   "What makes you think I hadn't seen something? You cannot read minds, Link. That I am certain of." I huffed, crossing my arms as well and narrowing my eyes right back at him. Though I should note... I'm not entirely sure he can't...

   Again to my disbelief, he huffed back, "Because, if you had, you would've mentioned it by now, and neither of you would still be wondering what's going on!"

   The audacity of this man... were we not friends years ago, I would have had him sent to the dungeons by now. "Then tell me what it is that's so important!" When I noticed my hands in fists by my sides, I realized I'd lost my composure. Seething internally, I stood straight once again.

   "They're not from Hyrule."

   My heart stopped. That was quite important... incredibly important. "They... h-how would you know that?"

   "Their ears were rounded," one of his hands went up to flick a pointed ear forward for emphasis, "and they wielded axes and curved swords. Not Hylian."

   ' _No... he wouldn't.... he didn't... Nayru, tell me this isn't happening._..' I took off without another word.

   A second pair of boots echoed mine, I didn't bother looking back to see who's they were. There was no time. This couldn't be happening... if it was, surely there would have been at least one more letter? Surely! It's just common decency!

   In my frantic state, I'd lost my footing and tripped up the steps. The one behind me gasped and called my name, I knew it was Link then. He tried to help me up, but I was too focused on getting to my chambers to graciously accept. I half stumbled, half crawled up the rest of the stairs. Barreling into my room and being greeted by a harsh gust of wind.

   The window was open again... I closed it not a few hours ago... a rope tied to a hook hung from my railing, and there, propped up on my bed, was a letter. I didn't need to read it to know it's contents. The evidence was all around me.

   Apparently Link had noticed the intrusion as well. He picked up the rope with a mix of horror and confusion on his face. Looking between me, the letter in my hand, and the rope in his, he demanded "What in Hylia's name is going on here?"

   Swallowing hard, I opened the letter merely to confirm the .01% of my mind that wasn't entirely sure. My voice was far too calm as I replied, "Hyrule is at war..."

   "You're at war...?" He looked as though someone had shot him through the heart. But his face quickly changed to one of outrage, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

   "Because it wasn't important at the time. It hardly concerns you..." His anger was infectious. The words were quiet, but I was slowly burning up again.

   " _Hardly concerns me_?! I was born to protect Hyrule! It's my duty to know these things!"

   Just like that, I exploded. All the rage, all the anguish, all the bitterness I'd been holding back, came out. "Where were you these past five years when I needed you?! When we almost went to war with the Gerudo! When the Goron's cut off all their supplies and refused to speak to us! When goddess-damned Ganondorf summoned mobs upon mobs of monsters _all the way from his prison in the sacred realm_!"

   My irritated shouting merged into full on screaming. He had no right to demand information from me! Not when he has so much to explain for himself!

   "You wouldn't believe me! You'd call me crazy and a liar just like everyone else!" He shouted back with the same intensity. Suddenly his voice turned soft, and he looked to his side at the ground "You're the last person I'd want to believe that about me..."

   My fists clenched so tight, I could feel my nails digging into my palms hard enough to draw blood. I took a step closer. Then another. Hot tears streaming down my cheeks like twin rivers, I looked up at him. Our noses not an inch apart... I could hardly manage to whisper through the pain, "You promised you would come back that night..."

   The look of betrayal and hurt on his face was one I would never forget. Link stepped back, went around me, and started out the door.

   " _Where_ are _you_ going?!" I demanded, my throat taut with pain and tears.

   He hardly looked back, holding the door and turning his head just slightly to reply "I'm going for a ride..."

   I was shocked, to say the least. I couldn't think of words to draw him back. There was much more for us to fight about. Things that needed to be said... "You can't. The gates are closed, it's too dangerous to go into Hyrule field at night."

   His expression left no room for argument. It was stone cold. "Try and stop me."


End file.
